


Make my dream come true

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Anal Sex, Firstkiss, Fluff, Hot, Lunch, M/M, Midnight, Nosebleed, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Wet Dream, boyskissing, day, firsttime, handjob, naked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: After a nosebleed scenario, Elio lays down for a nap but something happens.





	Make my dream come true

**Author's Note:**

> A unique one-shot that i just couldn't resist not to write. Enjoy! ❤️

 Oliver was very impulsive, and it was risky going after Elio like that, he didn’t even look back to see if anyone at the table said something, commenting him in Italian. Elio had a nosebleed during lunch and he stormed out as soon as he felt the drop of blood sliding slowly down to his lips and almost dripping onto his dessert.

Oliver kept his eyes on him as Elio got up and excused himself from the table, saying that it’s because he was going up the hill with his bicycle earlier that day. But Oliver knew what it was all about and it was not because of the pressure that was crushing the little man’s head.

Elio was lying in his room still pressing the iced tissue to his nose when Oliver knocked on the window of their shared balcony.

“Come in.” He said and placed the tissue on a night stand.

“How are you feeling?”

“Come here, sit for a second.”

“If you insist. Well?” Oliver sat at the foot of his bed facing him.

“I’ll be okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m a mess.” It sounded as though Elio was looking for a hug to comfort him or, better yet, a kiss like the one they shared at the berm barely two hours ago.

“Well, the kitchen table sure is.”

It was then that Oliver grabbed one of Elio’s feet and began to crack every single bone in it. Elio hissed at that action which made him squirm and move far away from the man who was not letting go of him.

“Stay still, this will make you feel better.”

“By killing me? Ah, fuck, where did you learn to do that?”

“Relax, it’s how I’ve always been healed back home.”

He hissed again and sat up, pulling his body closer to Oliver’s. This was the time to initiate another kiss or maybe to grab his cock again, not once but four times in a single hand move. Elio touched Oliver’s skin underneath the opened shirt, ran his fingers through his chest hair and squeezed tightly his biceps when the knuckle cracked again.

He moved to another foot and repeated the same movement like the first one. Elio’s skin was so soft and porcelain white, it only made Oliver hard but he had to suck it up like he did on the berm when he successfully didn’t strip the kid’s clothes and entered him right there and then.

“It was my fault, right?”

“No. Happens all the time.”

“Didn’t realize how your hormones are raging right now at your age.”

“Maybe it was you. Can you blame me?”

Oliver smiled and got up.

“Rest now, you need it. Be good, I’ll stick around.”

“Where are you going.”

“Out.”

Oliver kissed Elio’s forehead and got out of the room through the bathroom door. Elio continued starring at the door, expecting him to come in again and not to leave him until the light of the room changes from bright to dark and bright again.

One night; it was Elio’s one and only wish. One night in bed with him, if he liked it, then one more and one more after that until the last month of Oliver’s stay would only be remembered because of Elio. He wanted to feel Oliver’s warm and soft body, wanted to taste him, lick him, suck him, anything, they’d have the entire night to explore each other’s bodies and, on the way, exchange bodily fluids.

Cravings he had for the older male could only be satisfied – not completely- by him and in his dreams alone. Elio used to have dreams of him bursting inside his room when they were the only two left in the villa, the amount of fire he felt inside him, waiting and waiting, thinking that every second Oliver is going to come in, naked, lay on top of him and fuck him into the next week.

Those images flashed before his eyes so he just laid back on the pillow and slid his hand into his trunks, all along closing his eyes and biting the lower lip.

Elio cupped his own cock and started stroking up and down his length; that became a usual activity ever since the American walked into their lives. He was surprised to find that he was already semi-hard. How long was he in that position? Did Oliver notice? And even if he did, let him, let him know, let him see, the nosebleed was just a children’s game. _Did he leave when he saw the lump in my trunks? I hope he did, I wasn’t going to let him off so easily_. Elio thought and bit the lip harder when he sped up, trying to conquer the hard muscle that was starting to get wet a little.

 

Elio was caught off guard when Oliver came bursting back through the door.

“What are we doing? This is stupid as hell.”

The boy immediately removed his hand from around his wet organ, blushed with discomfort when he felt the head of his cock still on his stomach, the entire thing didn’t go back in. His face was red from shame and it instantly became harder and harder to breathe once Oliver stood in front of him admiring what he was doing.

Elio watched him getting closer and closer to bed with a smirk on his face. He took his trousers off, unbuttoned the enormous shirt and climbed on top of the bed next to Elio. Oliver laid on his side with a hand supporting his head. He was also hard. Elio’s eyes widened.

“How far have you come?” Elio would ask eying his hard on.

“Just the first few steps. I knew you couldn’t resist.”

“You know me so well.”

“You know nothing kid.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Put it back in?”

“Huh?”

“Put your hand back in… and touch yourself.”

“Did you like what you saw?”

“Very.”

Elio brought his hand back on his cock, hissing as he was keeping an eye on Oliver, almost as like he was the one touching him with his own eyes.

“Do you like what you see?” Both their eyes went straight to Oliver’s stone-hard cock.

“Very.” The boy was breathless once he felt Oliver’s hot breath on his cheek.

“Good. I just wanted to make sure you know what you are doing to me.”

Elio came closer and kissed his neck.

“Here. Let me. Since it’s my fault you’re hard.” Oliver said.

“Please.” Elio whispered still kissing and licking the skin on his neck.

Oliver slid his hand in Elio’s trunks. They were both holding onto his, now very, hard cock. The little man was blushing and removed his, let Oliver do the work, it was his fault after all.

“Oliver…” He whispered.

Oliver, on the other hand, decided to tease him, decided not to move his hand at all, just kept it like that. His hand on him was good enough to start him of, that hand down there – actually anywhere – was all he ever wished like nothing ever before in his life.

He watched at a young man blushing and shivering next to him, thinking this wasn’t the first time Elio had touched himself because of him. He then changed his mind and began moving his hand slowly and then sped up. Elio continued whispering his name over and over again, flushed and on the verge of hyperventilation. Oliver licked and bit his own lip, on a sight of Elio looking and sounding like a complete mess, and he was ready to penetrate anything with his hammer.

“This isn’t the first time, is it?” Oliver asked, he loved the way Elio’s red face looked so breathless and his body flushed.

“What?” The boy breathed out another question, focused on Oliver’s touch and his own orgasm rising.

“Touching yourself because of me.”

“What makes you think it’s because of you?”

“Well…I don’t see anybody else’s hand around your cock…and I also don’t hear any other names other than mine coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours.”

“Oliver…”

“Tell me what you fantasize about.”

He slowed down the motion until there was anything even remotely like an answer escaping the boy’s mouth.

“You.” Elio’s eyes were still closed shut.

“And what am I doing?”

“This.”

“So fucking hot. And what else?”

“You…oh, fuck…fuck me…”

“How?”

“Stop it…”

“How?”

“In every way…possible, Oliver I’m going to…ah…”

Oliver put his finger over the top of Elio’s cock.

“Tell me how I fuck you the most and I’ll let you come like you never did in your life.”

“Deep…ah…and hard…oh God…on all fours…you’re an animal, insatiable! Fuck!”

Oliver removed the finger because he was satisfied with the answer.

“Yes, yes, yes…Oh…”

Elio’s hands held a grip of Oliver’s neck.

“Elio…come for me.”

“Mmm…”

“Come for me, come.”

And he did, all over his huge hand and his own white shirt he wore that noon.

“Oh Elio yes!”

“Fuck…”

“Open your eyes.”

“Wait…” Elio said trying to stabilize his breathing. He can’t remember the last time he came that fast or hard, and lately he was only doing that every single night and what it stirred him wasn’t his own arousal of the man next to him but just the sounds of the man’s footsteps moving and walking behind the door next to his head every day and night.

“Look at me.”

He did.

Oliver took out his hand and licked Elio’s cum and every single finger, bobbing every knuckle like it was his own cock, never breaking the eye contact. Elio was aroused again.

“And now…”

Oliver moved on top of him and started to take off Elio’s shirt only a bit separating the fabric from his stomach…

 

A knock on the door.

Elio opened his eyes. There was nobody in his room, he was completely alone. One hand was still tucked into his trunks, holding now a limp cock with a hand that was covered in his own cum, some landed on his stomach. The other hand was on its way of lifting his shirt and playing with his nipples. _Oliver was never here? I just had a wet dream? Oliver never came back to jerk me off and lick his fingers covered in me?_

Elio felt sweat dripping from his face and was breathing very deep and very fast. He quickly removed his shirt and started whipping his dirty hand with it and then moved to clean his stomach, tugging away his satisfied cock.

“Come in.”

Marzia and Chiara showed up.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes…”

“Oliver told us you had a nosebleed during lunch.” Marzia said.

“I’m fine now.”

 

All three of them left together after some time. They went for a swim at the river, Elio was keeping his eyes on every single person that was there, looking for Oliver but he was never to be seen or found.

Then came dinner. Elio was waiting for Oliver but none of the residents of the villa knew where he went. At that moment Elio regretted telling him how he felt, kissing him, grabbing his crotch. The result after everything was being avoided by the older man. Feeling a bit down he called off the day and went inside to shower.

He kept the door from the bathroom to Oliver’s room opened, thinking he would come in and join him but he never showed up. The shower lasted almost an hour, he used up all the hot water and the cold shower was what he needed. If Oliver came in they will do anything but shower.

Then came the night and still nothing.

“I’ll stick around, sure, traitor.” Elio whispered on his pillow.

He let a tear down his cheek.

“Traitor.”

 

Then came midnight.

By that time Elio was over any idea he had of starting or even continuing anything with the certain someone. In the back of his brain, like a habit ever since Oliver arrived, he left the door ajar.

He was in a state between reality and sleep when he heard the door, closer to the foot of his bed, open. Not a knock, straight in. Maybe he’d forgotten something, maybe he was drunk and went by accident into Elio’s room, maybe he was going to check up on Elio to see how he was doing after the nosebleed.

Elio was lying on his stomach facing the door, like he did for the past several nights. He opened his eyes only a bit, thinking is this a dream, and if it was a dream, let him go all the way, and if it wasn’t, let him do whatever he wished with Elio’s body.

Oliver was leaning on the door frame looking at Elio sleeping. And Oliver, being an impulsive human being, closed the door and began removing his clothes like he did in Elio’s dream earlier that day. Buttons were undone, whatever was covering his masculine skin and hairy chest was now on the floor; belt was taken off, buttons and zipper came undone, making a job of getting the trousers off way easier. Elio opened his eyes, they met and both smiled at each other. Elio was only sleeping in his pajama bottoms.

“I’m glad you’re awake.” Oliver whispered.

He proceeded in taking off his underwear, revealing his manhood: long, hairy at the base, red and circumcised at the top. Elio felt his mouth starting to dry. Oliver laid next to him, locking their eyes.

“Is this a dream?”

“No, it’s not a dream. This is real.”

“Are you real?” Elio ran a hand across Oliver’s face, touching every part of it. The question was necessary, he wanted to avoid another wet dream.

“I am.”

“Oliver…something happened.”

“What? Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?”

“No, no, nothing like that…I had a…umm…”

“What? Elio?”

“It’s embarrassing.” Elio’s cheeks were boiling red at that point. He was also very exhausted after the day he had and he was too tired of keeping everything inside.

“I had a dream about you…and…not a…normal one…”

Oliver smiled.

“You had a wet dream about me?”

Elio nodded with his eyes closed.

“Why are you so ashamed, it’s normal…how far have we come?” Oliver let out a small laughter.

“You didn’t have the time to…um…get inside…”

“Would you like for me to make your dream come true?”

“Please.”

Oliver moved on top of him, removing Elio’s pajama bottoms slowly and spread Elio’s legs around his waist. He took a quick look to see what is Elio made of and it didn’t came as a surprise because he was imagining him exactly like the person below him.

“You okay?” Oliver asked after they settled into a mock wrestling position.

“Me okay.” Elio replied with a laughter.

“Was I good to you in your dream?”

“Very…”

Minutes ago he was trying to make himself sleep only to stop thinking about Oliver and now their naked bodies were intertwined and what would follow was, Elio thought, a mind blowing fuck, or at least that’s how he always imagined it would be and he was hoping to finish it because it got interrupted that afternoon. This was it, they couldn’t have gone back so let it all move forward, tell Oliver about the dream, let him ruin Elio.

Still holding his legs around his waist, Oliver came down and kissed Elio. And then kissed again. And moved to kiss his jaw, neck, chest and stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his skinny body. He was staring at the young man’s body from a height but Elio was embarrassed and looked away.

“Don’t do that. Look at me. I want to look at you the entire night.”

Elio looked at his deep sea blue eyes. Oliver kissed him again, letting his tongue explore Elio’s mouth. His hands were resting on his stomach except every time Oliver went down to kiss him, they were holding onto his shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, didn’t talk, didn’t kiss, didn’t touch, just staring at each other, exploring their bodies, preparing themselves for what was coming.

“I waited for you.”

“I didn’t go far.”

“Why not?”

“I was busy.”

“With what?”

“My thoughts.”

“And?”

“I’m here now…”

“Fuck me Oliver.”

“Are you sure?”

Elio nodded.

“Will you tell me to stop whenever you want me to stop?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll kill me if you stop.”

Oliver smiled and kissed him again. They never stopped kissing not even when Oliver rubbed Elio’s hole. It was red and closed. The little man just squirmed away a bit but never complained about when Oliver’s first finger burst inside but it was no use going in dry and it will only hurt even more in the morning.

“Open your mouth.” Oliver said and Elio obeyed.

He spit on Elio’s tongue and inserted two fingers in between his lips and Elio sucked on them.

“Yeah…”

Elio kept his fingers under his chin and spat on them also and continued to suck them. He then initiated a sloppy kiss again and guided Oliver’s hand in between his legs. Oliver did the rest.

“Fuck me Oliver.” The boy whispered in the kiss, blushing and flushed.

He broke the kiss to look at Elio’s face as he was inserting one finger in. Elio was flushed and in pain but didn’t say anything like he said he wouldn’t. One finger got inside all the way and then another one joined it quickly. Elio was grasping for Oliver’s skin, anything else wouldn’t do the trick. The saliva they shared only did a favor enough to stretch him down there as a start, the friction was created once Oliver began moving his fingers.

“Ah!”

Elio was grunting and moving his head side to side and eventually bit the pillow. He knew it would hurt but if fingers hurt that much…

After a while it felt good, maybe it was because Oliver slowed down, maybe it was because Elio finally loosened up or maybe it was because it was Oliver whose fingers were inside him.

When Elio looked ready he removed the fingers and thank the God some saliva or whatever was left on his entrance. Oliver guided his throbbed, rock-hard cock and got inside. Just the tip of the head got in and Elio was already squirming away.

“Breathe, Elio. I need you to breathe.”

Not only did Elio kept his promise on not saying a single word on stopping him but he didn’t talk at all. He was afraid if he did say anything it would just be a complain so he shut his mouth. If he had said that it hurt, Oliver would feel bad and that would stir him to stop and Elio didn’t want him to stop.

“I’m okay, I’m fine.”

Elio spoke finally through his breath, eyes still closed and even in the darkness Oliver could tell that Elio was blushing.

“I’m fine, please continue…”

It was all Oliver needed to hear; he bent down and kissed Elio again.

His cock was already half way in and then he pushed himself in all the way. Get in now and suffer the consequences later, he thought as he was battling with the hotness and the tightness around his cock.

“Ah, fuck!” Elio grunted this time with eyes opened.

Only Moon light that was shining from Elio’s left side gave a clear image of Oliver during his midnight hours, his hair was messy and the sweat on his forehead was shining. It was so clear to the boy: Oliver was also very nervous.

What it seemed like an eternity for Elio to make up his mind but were actually minutes and after agonizing period of trying to stabilize his breathing, Elio finally gave a nod to Oliver and it was his cue to move.

He began moving slow; only entering with his head and pulling away and then again with the head until he was completely sure his hole was widened. After that he began going deeper and deeper and then picked up the pace. After couple of minutes Elio’s grunts finally turned into moans and Oliver himself felt relieved. Skin was slapping against skin, sweat was dripping from Oliver’s forehead to Elio’s chest, Elio’s hands were holding Oliver’s forearms that were settled next to him so that Oliver could move better. Bodies were entangled, Elio was again on the verge of hyperventilation due to the amount of pleasure he was receiving like never before it his life. Elio’s eyes were fixed on Oliver’s but they were closed and his lips were parting saying the name of the Lord and the fuck over and over again. He then moved his eyes on Oliver’s chest where it laid the famous necklace which was bouncing on his chest the whole time.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…ahh…Oliver…”

“Oh…you feel amazing!”

The bodies were slapping and making loud sounds due to the sweat they were sharing between them, the bed was moving, the floor was creaking, nothing else mattered at that moment.

It was painful but to Elio it seemed more than just throwing his head left and right so he just stared at the beautiful man above him. The necklace stopped moving and Elio was now in Oliver’s lap and then on top and riding him. Oliver moved his tiny body on his cock, spreading butt cheeks for a better entrance.

“Fuck, Elio!”

That stirred Elio to let go and let everything out.

“Oliver!” The young man moaned riding the American.

Oliver moaned at the sound of his name.

“Fuck! Oliver…mmm”

“Fuck!”

“Fuck! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come…”

Oliver was on his way of touching Elio’s cock like he did in the dream but before he laid a finger on him, Elio ejaculated all over Oliver’s chest. The cum was getting sticky in between his chest hair, there was a huge grin on Oliver’s face. The boy came untouched.

“Yes! Elio… good boy…”

“Oh, oh…”

Oliver pulled them back in the first position and pulled out saying that he was close.

“Oliver…come for me…”

“Where do you want me…” He breathed out still holding his explosive cock in his hand.

“Anywhere…please…”

“I want to come on your chest…”

“Do it…”

And he did, he shot his load on Elio’s chest saying “ I want to, I want to.” Hissing the entire time of releasing.

It was a surprise when Oliver spread his semen all over Elio’s chest and stomach with his palm but the young man only giggled. In the end he collapsed next to the young boy and kissed him deeply before drifting into the land of dreams.


End file.
